


The Dance

by MeakMouse



Series: Stiles is an Addams [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, I don't know, Lydia saves the day, M/M, Matilda is getting bullyed, Middle School, Murder Husbands, Peter loves his princess, Stiles is Pubert, Stiles is an Addams, Though not now, Weird Ending, dance, kids are cruel, ok, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: Matilda and Shanna have their first school dance but kids are cruel and Matilda doesn't want to go anymore. Her godmother Lydia will save the day!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, pre Matilda/Shanna
Series: Stiles is an Addams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't really go how I wanted. I might revisit it in the future but for now here you go! I just love these characters so much!

Shanna was so excited! It’s their first school dance. All she wanted was to swing dance with Matilda in front of all their school chums. Papa Hale had been teaching them for years. She had the best dress picked out, a pink splatter painted white number full off fluff with a cute sweetheart neckline. It matched Matilda’s black velvet pant suit perfectly. Matilda even agreed to wear the pink splashed shoes so it was all cohesive.

How dare they treat her best friend that way. Matilda was amazing, vivasiouse and smart. She always had an answer for everything and she loved her family with a fierceness many can’t compete with. 

Not only is she beautiful but she makes Shanna laugh all the time. Full body, deep, shaking laughter. Shanna doesn't understand why the rest of her peers can’t see it. Why they point at them and mock them. They laugh at her, at Matilda. Behind her back, when she’s not there. Too afraid to tell her to her face. They cower in fear, afraid of what? Matilda? 

Shanna knows she can come across a little creepy at times but that's her Bestest Friend in the Whole Wide World. Ugh. And because of what they did last Friday Matilda won’t even consider going to the dance. 

It’s just stupid. 

How dare they paint that, that word on her locker?!

How dare they call her Best Friend a - a ‘FREEK’ ?!?

They didn’t even spell it right.

ugh

~~

“Are you excited for the dance this weekend, Tildy?” Peter drawled, inquiring lightly.

His princess has been unusually down the last few days and hasn’t mentioned the dance once. Whereas last week, it was all she could talk about. Practically buzzing with excitement over getting to dress up for Shanna and getting to dance somewhere other than the mamushka. Hell, Shanna hasn’t even been over in over two days which is just absolutely not unnatural. They’ve been joined at the hip for the last six years, ever since that glorious day in Kindergarten where Tildy claimed her first human. 

“I’m not going to the dance Papa.” She didn’t look up from her porridge. And when Peter sniffed the air it reeked of despair. And not the beautiful despair of an Addams but the ugly despair of defeat. 

He met his husbands crazed eyes across the table. Someone hurt their baby and if they have their way, that someone is going to bleed. Beautiful, dreadful crimson. 

Yes, this won’t do. 

If his Princess feels too defeated to draw first blood then it is up to them. 

Someone is going to die. 

And it is Peter’s turn. Stiles handled the last unwelcome distraction. 

~~~~

Peter’s digging turned up some interesting facts. His baby girl was being bullied. His precious Hellebore was being hurt in the worst way possible. They were cutting his darling with, with WORDS. 

They were fighting in the only way his precious wouldn’t dare to fight back, emotionally. UGH. 

Fuck it all sideways, Peter has to call in reinforcements. He could take care of it himself of course but this problem requires more of a feminine touch. 

He knows the perfect person. 

~~~

Lydia Martin is on a mission. Armed with crisp white stilettos and perfect red lipstick nothing could stand in her way. 

“Principle Staton.”

“Ms. Martin, my have you grown. We weren't expecting you. Is everything all right? And please, you're no longer a student here, it's James.”

Lydia smirked.

“James, I believe you know my goddaughter Matilda.” 

The stout elderly man paled.

“Ms. Martin, -

“I am here to discuss the repercussions for the students that spray painted her locker last Tuesday. From my understanding there hasn’t been anything done?”

“Ms. Martin, surely you understand the difficulties of prepubescents. It's just children being children. They’ll work it out on their own. I’m sure.”

“Hmm, then surely you will understand when I call the board of education and inform them of your disregard for the clear bullying of a teenage girl. Of course, I’ll have to get my lawyers involved..”

“Ms. Martin, Lydia, that isn’t really necessary, now is it?”

Silence. People underestimate the power of silence. Dead air makes people uncomftorable and soon enough they will do anything to relieve that discomfort. 

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

“Miss Martin, what do you want?”

Tick 

Tock

Tick

Tock

“Miss Martin…”

She inspected her perfectly manicured nails. 

“I want the strict anti bullying policy already in place to be accurately enforced.”

“I will see what I can do. Miss Martin.”

“See that you do.”

~~~~

When the boys didn’t come to school the next day it was rumoured they had been expelled. For what no one was quite sure. But an ora of fear fell upon the students of Matilda’s year. Not everyone was stupid. 

And when school let out and waiting for Matilda was a beautiful redhead who smirked at the sweating principle no one was more surprised than Matilda herself.

“Aunt Lydia, what are you doing here.”

“Why, I’m here to get you ready for the dance. Grab Shanna we have a nail appointment to keep.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles looked at his graceful girls. Matilda’s macabre contrasted magestically with Shanna’s brightness. So blinding it was glorious torture! 

He then turned towards his beaming husband. 

“You cheated.”

“Yup.”

“Lydia solved it so its still your turn.”

“Nope.”

He sighed. And holding his carving knife pulled Peter close.

“The girls will be gone for hours. Fancy a spin on the torcher rack, my zombie wolf?”

“Oh you do know how to spoil me, dear.”


End file.
